


Fitoor

by RaniSutra



Series: RANI [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaniSutra/pseuds/RaniSutra
Summary: Next series will be out soon!





	Fitoor

Will repost the old one and then come on back with a new series really really soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Next series will be out soon!


End file.
